Digimorph
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: 3 months before the first season, 5 kids just fresh out of school and starting summer get sucked into the digiworld. please i need reviews!
1. Digimorph

Do not own digimon or anything that digimon has to do with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

First Digimon story! Hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori, Rozo, Sileas, Meka and Coilin, five normal kids, all live in the same town and go to the same school.

Yori, 12 years old female, shining blonde hair and striking green eyes, a true nature born leader, her father is one of six that created the Digital world. Yori plays for the valley ball team and works a part time job at a flower shop; she is an outgoing fun loving girl who can't say no to a challenge.

Rozo, 12 years old male, light brown hair and icy blue eyes, he rarely ever talks to anyone, but he is a true friend to those who know him well enough, his mother help Yori's father and four others create the Digital world. Rozo stays home after school and weekends to watch his little sister Meka while his mother works two jobs to support the three of them; he is a reserved quite boy that would do anything for his friends.

Sileas, 12 years old female, dark brown hair and hard brown eyes, her name means heaven but don't mess with her or her friends unless your ready for a fight, she is courageous and loyal to her loved ones; her father helped the other five create the digital world. Sileas and Yori grew up together, they work at the same flower shop and play on the same team, Sileas has a hard outer shell but once you break that she's as sweet as can be.

Meka, 8 years old female, dark blonde hair and blue eyes like her brother, this little girl has a lot of love and faith in her heart; her father died a few years ago, she helps her mother and brother Rozo with anything she can. Meka cares for anyone but herself and well help anyone out with any problems even if she just met them.

Coilin, 11 years old male, black hair and light brown eyes, coilin has a high sprit and a good sense of adventure; his mother helped create the digital world. He has a lot of friends but can be a bit of a baby sometimes, he carries a lot of hope and caring in his heart for his loved ones. Yori is his cosin and they are very close.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yori, Rozo, and Sileas sat on the ground in the wood outside of their little town.

"So what's going on Rozo are you really moving?" Yori asked Rozo who was staring off into the woods.

"I don't know yet my mom's still trying to decide." He explained not looking at either one of them.

There was a flash of light and the ground shook, Yori and Sileas tried to stand up but ended up back into a sitting position. Rozo grabbed onto a tree limb to hold himself steady but ended up falling to. When the ground stopped shaking, Rozo walked over and helped Yori up.

"What happened? What was that light?" She asked helping Sileas up from the ground.

"I don't know come on lets check it out." Rozo suggested running to where the light appeared. Yori and Sileas chased after him, on the ground in a pile of moss sat three little devices, a red one, a purple one and a blue one. Yori being the bravest of the three picked up the blue one, it shined a light blue. Sileas picked up the purple one and it shined a light purple. Rozo stared at them like they were crazy.

"Rozo, pick it up it's yours. I think." Yori told him.

He reached down, then pulled his arm away, looking at Yori with a scared look he reached down again and picked the red device up, all three devices shined a bright white light. As the light cleared there was no one in the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori laid in a very colorful wood, unlike anything from her world. She was sleeping; in her one hand she held a light blue device with a flat screen and five buttons on the front of it. Yori stirred and opened her eyes

"Where am I? This doesn't look like my woods at home." She said to herself quietly.

"My friend you are nowhere near your home" came a voice.

"Whose there?" She shouted standing up and realizing she was holding something. A Candle looking creature came bouncing out of the woods and stopped at her feet.

"Who or What are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Candlemon, your personal guardian and guide. You, I hope, are Yori, if so you should have a device." Candlemon explained.

"My guardian and guide. but why?" Yori asked looking at the device in her hands.

"You are one of the chosen ones to rule this dark world." Candlemon explained.

"ME?! A ruler? You got the wrong girl, I'm clumsy, I do nothing but play games all day, I can't pass a class for my life, I've been fired soo many times and I can't keep a boyfriend for more then one week." Yori started freaking out.

"I didn't pick you, the digi-world did, and that device is called a digi-vice , it transforms you and me into different types of digimon and different levels of them." Candlemon explained to Yori as she stared at him.

"What is this world? What did you mean by 'ONE' of the chosen ones?" Yori asked him. There was a roar in the background and the ground started to shake. A dragon like digimon flew out of the tree tops.

"Yori, Your device digi-volve me and morph your self!" Candlemon shouted. The digi-vice's light shone and Candlemon digi-volved to Wizarmon.

Yori held the device up in the air and shouted "**Digimorph!**" She placed it against her heart and a light blue light started to shine from her body. A digital stream wrapped around her and started changing her clothing and body. Her pants turned into a tight knee length skirt, her shirt a breast plate in the shape of a three pointed star with a star in the center and tied in the back with ribbons, her shoes turned into combat boots, ring gloves appeared on her hands with stars on them, her belly button grew a tattoo of a star around it, her hair braided it's self, a bandana covered her eyes and lastly a tiara of stars grew on her head. Out of her backside grew a cat tail and on her back grew two angel like wings. Her clothes were now all light blue with golden stars her tail and wings were sliver and her hair was a little lighter. A sword formed in her right hand the blade made of shining stars like the night sky and the hilt pure white sliver.

Sileas sat down examining the purple device. She was in the same woods as Yori but had no clue Yori was there. A little red sun looking monster with a flame on it's head sat on a tree branch above her.

"I know you've been watching me." Sileas told it. The monster looking scared jumped down and stared up at Sileas with huge round eyes.

"I'm Sunmon! Your Sileas one of the Chosen ones!" The digmon shout happily.

"Chosen ones?" Sileas asked the little Sunmon. Sunmon smiled and jumped for joy.

"Yes! You and four others are to help take back this world from the darkness and rule this world together." Sunmon explained.

"This device what's it do?" Sileas asked him.

"It changes you and me into stronger forms of Digimon." He explained as the same dragon digimon appeared in the sky.

"Use it!" Sunmon shouted.

Sileas held the device up to Sunmon, he digi-volved into Coronamon a lion digimon that's fur is red and stands on two legs.

"Now you, Digimorph" Coronamon shouted to Sileas.

Sileas held the device to her heart and shout "**Digimorph". **A light purpleshined from her body as a digital stream wrapped around her. She grew metal claws instead of her hands; her shoes were replaced with metal boots,her clothing was replaced with all metal armor on her back grew wings that looked like butterfly wings, a scanner was placed over her eyes and her hair turned purple. Her armor was purple and her wings were black and dark purple. A gun formed in her left hand and two cannons formed on her shoulders. A purple shield formed against her right arm with a black symbol on it.

Sileas flew into the air using her newly grown wings and spotted Yori doing the same. The dragon like digimon being no other then Airdramon whipped around and came after Sileas. Yori flew up next to and pulled her sword over her head.

"**STAR STRIKE!**" Yori shouted thrusting the sword over her head and in front of her body, three beams of light flashed out and hit Airdramon on the head. Wizarmon floated up to them Coronamon on his back.

"**Coroknuckle!**" Coronamon shouted punching the Airdramon. Wizarmon threw thunderballs at the monster as Coronamon punched it.

"Sileas use you giga cannons!" Coronamon shouted to her. Sileas nodded and flew up hig over their heads.

"GIGA**-CANNON!**" She shouted beams of purple light shot out of the guns on her shoulders and hit Airdramon. The Airdramon was knocked out cold and fell to the ground with a crash.

All four of them returned to the ground and shrunk back to normal.

"Rest here" Sunmon told them.

"Yes we'll go look for the others" Candlemon finished. The two digimon ran off into the woods leaving the two girl to "wonder what the hell was going on".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pease review. I need reviews before I post more tell me if you liked it or how I can make it better.


	2. More Little Creatures

For all those who are reading this, please review I take reviews from anonymous and from anyone else. Please tell me if you like this story or if I need to change anything before I go on to the next chapter. I do not own Digimon.

----------------------------------------

Yori sat on a high tree branch; Sileas was leaning up against the tree below her.

"Any idea of what's going on or where we are?" Yori asked Sileas, shrugged and placed her hands behind her head.

"Well, those little creatures are called Digimon; we can turn into Digimon these Devices change both of use. So, those creatures are our partners, mines Sunmon and yours is Candlemon." Sileas explained. Yori looked down at her, confused then leaned back against the tree.

"Ok. Mine said something about us being 'rulers' and there being more. Do you think Rozo's here?" Yori asked.

"I dunno." Sileas answered with an annoyed tone. Yori shrugged Sileas tone off and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------

Rozo climbed up a tree, a not so happy Missimon followed him. The little Digimon looked a lot like a rocket with a face and arms.

"I don't know why you're following me." Rozo said to it. The Missimon stopped and looked up at it's partner.

"We're partners. That device you have says so it's self you picked it up and now your to be a ruler here and help us take our home back" Missimon explained. Rozo looked down at the little creature.

"Explain." He said simple swinging himself onto a tree branch. Missimon climbed up after him and sat into front of him.

"Well, this evil Digimon came to our world one day and started taking over. He joined all the evil Digimon together and used force to capture a lot of the good Digimon. We have no clue what kind of Digimon he is or where he was born but we knew we needed help so we called on you guys." Missimon explained. Rozo nodded and jumped off the branch. He landed on his feet and started to walk farer into the woods.

"Rozo, where are you going?" Missimon asked following him.

"To find Yori and Sileas." He answered not looking back at Missimon.

At the moment, Sunmon and Candlemon burst out of the bushes and ran head first into Rozo. Rozo hit the ground as Sunmon and Candlemon landed on top of him.

"We found you!!!!' Sunmon shouted pushing Candlemon off of him and hugging Rozo.

"Who are you?" Rozo asked pushing the crazy flame Digimon off of him.

"I am Sunmon the In-Training form of Coronamon, a flame digimon" Sunmon explained.

"And I am Candlemon a training level flame digimon of Wizarmon." Candlemon explained hopping over Sunmon and hugging Rozo.

"Ok ok stop hugging me for gods sake! Do you know where Yori is?" He asked pushing Candlemon off of him.

"Yes she's my partner come on follow us." Candlemon explained walking intot he bushes the burst out of a few moments ago.

Candlemon and Sunmon lead Rozo and Missimon to the clearing where Airdramon was suppose to be passed out. Sunmon spotted Sileas and ran over to her, Yori still sat on the branch but was fast asleep.

"Sileas! Yori! We found him!" Candlemon shouted. Yori shot up and fell off the branch from being scared. She fell on top of Candlemon, making everyone but Sileas laugh.

"Rozo I see you got your self a little friend too" Yori laughed. He looked at her and smiled as Missimon sat on his shoulder.

"Missimon explained to me that this evil Digimon was taking over the Digi-world and captured a lot of the good Digimon" Rozo explained.

"Well I really don't know where we are or what we are but it feels right to be here" Yori explained. Sileas nodded being quite as always. There was a roar and the airdramon appeared in the sky again.

"I thought we killed that thing." Yori remarked ducking as it flew over everyone.

"You just weaken it and you two are too tired to Digimorph. It's up to you two Rozo, Missimon." Candlemon explained pushing Yori out of the way.

Rozo held his device in the air. Missimon Digivolved to Commandramon, a blue dino with military armor and a huge gun.

"**DIGIMORPH**" Rozo shouted. His device started to glow red and engulfed him in the red light. His clothing turned to red scales that coverd his body, a armor plated chest plate formned over his chest and armor formed over his legs leaveing his arms bare. A snake tail grew from his backside and he grew dark red demon like wings, a snake head replaced his human one. A axe formed in his hand, the staff red and the blade covered in red symbols.

"**Strike Claw!**" Commandramon shouted striking the Airdramon.

"**Axe of Flames!**" Rozo shouted throwing his axe the burst into flames and striking the Airdramon causeing it's data to disappear.

"Well it's gone now." Candlemon explained. Rozo returned into his normal form but Commandramon stayed the same.

"How do you stay like that, while Candlemon and Sunmon had to strink back?" Yori asked.

"I didn't use as much power as they did once you guys join hearts and are one in battle you'll be able to stay in your rookie forms." Commandramon explained.

"Well what now?" Sileas asked with Sunmon in her arms.

"We set up camp and try to sleep. We'll need rest if we are to find the other two rulers tommorrow." Candlemon explained.

"I'll take first guard duty" Commandramon explained as everyone else laid down underneth a tree.

---------------------------------------------------

A girl the same age as Yori, Sileas and Rozo stood on a blacany. Her black hair hidden under a helmet she wore and her green eyes scanned the Digiworld. A black cat like Digimon jumpped up on the railing next to her.

"BlackGatomon what brings you here?" She asked the Digimon.

"I bring news of the other kids, my lord." She explained purring in his ear.

"Well tell me before I feed you to the DarkTyrannomon" The girl snapped at her.

"They have their digivices and can digivolve like you. Their Digimon are Sunmon, Candlemon and Missimon. Formidable opponents, would you like me to take care of them while their still weak?" BlackGatomon asked.

"No let them come I'm dieing for a change of the daily routine" The girl said walking inside her castle. BlackGatomon chuckled and followed her partner inside the door.

---------------------------------------------------

Meka and Coilin, sat on the swings at the park.

"Where are they" Meka asked Coilin.

"I don't know your brother is never late." Coilin replied looking up form the ground and into the woods. He saw a light shine and move through the trees.

"Meka do you see that?" He asked her. Meka lifted her head and watched the little light move.

"Come on lets check it out" she said grabbing Coilin's hand and dragging him into the woods. The light moved towards them and an orb came into view. It floated in front of Meka. She reached out and touched it, the light explored into a blind wave of energy. When it clear the orb was nowhere to be seen and in Meka's and Coilin's hands were Digivices.

"Whoa! That's soo cool" Meka shouted as her glow pink. Coilin was pale as his glow green. A blinding light came from both of the Digivices and transported the two little kids into the digital world.

----------------------

Hope you liked it please review! Ty.


	3. Leader

Please review. I don't know how much I'm going to say this but please I'm on my knees begging you REVIEW!!!!! I don't own any rights to Digimon.

-----------------------------

Meka woke up lying next to Coilin; her digivice still in her hand, next to her stood a littler creature that resembled a teardrop with a face.

"You're awake! Meka I'm your partner. Moonmon." The littler creature shouted happily.

"Your sooooo CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!" Meka shouted scooping up Moonmon and hugging her. Coilin woke up and scanned the area and a bear looking creature popped out of nowhere and was right in his face,

"Hello! Coilin!" the Bear shouted joyfully hugging him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Wha….Wh…What…are….you?!" Coilin screamed running behind Meka.

"Don't be such a baby Coilin. Their Digimon I heard mommy talking about them before." Meka explained.

"I'm bearmon I won't hurt you Coilin I'm your friend and your digi partner." Bearmon explained.

"My…My…MY… Friend?" Coilin stammered walking over to Bearmon.

"Yup! We're to help each other out." Bearmon explained.

Moonmon jumped out of Meka's hands and floated a few feet above the ground.

"Bearmon we should find the others now." She told him.

"Others? There are more of you?!" Coilin asked getting scared again.

"Really!!!! That's soo cool show us." Meka told the two digimon.

Moonmon and Bearmon lead the way, it was dark outside and Moonmon illumined their way through the woods. Meka skipped next to Coilin whose eyes were sifting from side to side.

"This is just like mother talked about!" Meka cried cheerfully.

"Why did your mom talk about this place?" Coilin asked.

"Well you see, Meka's mother helped your mother and a few others create this world" Moonmon explained to the kids.

"Yeah my mother helped yours that's why we're soo close!" Meka shouted skipping up next to Moonmon.

Bearmon let Moonmon and Meka walk side by side and walked next to Coilin. Coilin looked up at Bearmon who was smiling and turned pale.

"Why are you scared of me?" Bearmon asked him.

"I…. I…m…I…. I don't know" Coilin explained.

"Well you don't have to be I'm your partner and your friend we have to work together." Bearmon explained as they came upon a clearing.

Yori stood at the edge of the woods; she was facing the camp and talking to someone.

"YORI!!!" Meka shouted waving.

Yori turned around, ran over to her little sister and embraced her in a huge hug.

"Meka, what are you doing here?" She asked her, looking up at Bearmon, Moonmon and Coilin.

"There the other rulers" Candlemon explained hopping after Yori.

"You have one too! Oh my god! It's just like mother said everything!" Meka squealed hugging Candlemon.

Yori and Candlemon explained everything that was going on and everything that's happened to Meka, Moonmon, Coilin and Bearmon. Yori woke up Sileas who had next guard duty and lead the new members of the group to a tree to sleep in. Yori helped Meka and Coilin into the tree and positioned herself at the roots with Candlemon next to her.

--------------------------------

Yori was the first one up; she made a fire pit and started to search for food.

"Yori, there's a river over here come follow me" Candlemon told Yori.

"Really? That's great I can fish and gather water for the group." Yori explained following him into the forest. They came to a huge river; Yori grabbed a huge stick and some string from her shirt and made a quick fishing pole. She sat down on a rock next to the river and cast her line out. Candlemon sat next to her and watched her every move.

"So that thing I turned into does it have a name?" Yori asked looking at him. Candlemon looked puzzled for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Yes! It does. It's your digivolve form rank one, champion, Vengermon." Candlemon explained.

"I have a bandana how can I see through it?' She asked.

"It's called star vision. It's the only way you can use the Sword of stars." He explained to her.

The fishing pole bent in and Yori yanked it really hard. She pulled out a huge fish that could feed 10 people.

"Perfect, come on lets go cook this." She said to Candlemon picking up the fish and walking back to camp.

By the tie they got back everyone was up and about talking or fooling around. Candlemon found a huge stick and handed it to Yori, who stuck the fish on it and started to cook it.

"Yori I have water bottles, 5 of them and all still full." Meka explained to her.

"Very good, now we'll need to stock up on foods, Coilin you have a back pack right?" Yori asked him.

Coilin handed Yori his backpack and she dumped the contents on the ground.

"Yori the group and I decided something while you were gone" Rozo explained walking up to her.

"Yes what you guys talk about?" She asked him turning the fish to cook the other side.

"We want you to be leader. We found out that Meka and Coilin can't digimorph like we can." He explained. Yori looked at everyone and they all nodded.

"Ok then. I'll be leader. Food anyone?" She asked as bearmon walked over and cut up the fish.

After everyone ate, Candlemon explained that the darkness was coming from a castle on other side of the mountains. They packed everything up, Moonmon and Sunmon gathered some berries and roots for the journey. Yori put them in Coilin backpack and carried that on her back. They left the camp and walked towards the mountains with Candlemon and Yori in the lead.

--------------------

"Brother, they found the other digi-brats" The black haired girl explained to a much older looking boy who sat on a throne.

"Well, Zodras don't you think you and your little kitty there could take care of them by yourselves?" He snapped at her.

Zodras looked down at her partner who growled in anger.

"Fine big brother, Zena, when mother finds out about this she'll be upset." Zodras snapped.

"Want me to take care of them my lord?" Devimon asked Zena.

"No that's quite alright, my little sister will just have to deal with her mission." Zena explained as Bakamon pushed the two girls out of the throne room.

"I'm really getting sick of this" Blackgatomon snapped at Zodras.

"I know, but he's my brother and family if my mom finds out I didn't listen she wouldn't let me back in here." Zodras explained as they walked out of the castle and into the forest.

-------------

Please review!


	4. Blackgatomon

Zodras and Blackgatomon wandered through the forest out side of Zena's castle.

"Zodras, you never really explained to me why your mother wants you two to rule this world." Blackgatomon remarked and Zodras sat down on a fallen log.

"Well, not too long ago my mother and six others created this world. Her digimon was killed in a battle and she wanted to hack into the sever to get her back, but at that time the digimon couldn't get reborn there was no programming for it. So my mother was doing what she thought would help, she almost destroyed this world. The other five kicked her out and locked the world down, no one could get in or out. The six creators including my mother have had children and all of them have digimon. My brother and I are to stop them from ruling this world. I don't really want to but she's my mother, what can I do?" Zodras explained to Blackgatomon.

"Wow! But if you don't want to then we can have the others who are here help us" Blackgatomon explained.

"Your right come on then lets go." Zodras said grabbing Blackgatomon's hand and running through the forest.

"Wait I have a better idea!" Blackgatomon shouted.

Zodras stopped and Blackgatomon grabbed her Digivice from her belt loop.

"Blackgatomon digivolve!" Zodras shouted, Blackgatomon digivolved into Ladydevimon.

Ladydevimon picked Zodras and carried her as they flew over the mountains and over the other side. The forest they just left was dark and decaying but this one was colorful and living. Zodras gasped as she saw Yori and the others, she knew them from school and had no clue they knew about Digimon. Ladydevimon landed softly on the ground about ten feet from where Yori's group was resting. Ladydevimon returned to Blackgatomon and hopped onto Zodras's shoulders.

"Are you ok Zodras?" Blackgatomon asked. Zodras was pale and shaking.

"Yeah just scared what if they attack?" She explained to Blackgatomon.

"They won't just go in there and explained that your brother is evil but your not." Blackgatomon told her.

Zodras nodded and walked into the clearing were Yori's group rested. Everyone who was in there right mind and was awake stared at Zodras.

"It's a Blackgatomon, she's evil, Digivolve!" Sunmon shouted Digivolving into Coronamon.

Sileas digimorphed in her form, Flaromon, Yori digimorphed into Vengermon, and Rozo Digimorphed into Strikermon, all three of them stood behind their digivolved digimon. Wizardmon stood in front of Yori with his staff in his hands; Coronamon stood in front of Sileas with his paws lit aflame, Commandramon stood in front of Rozo with his gun cocked and loaded. Lunamon and Bearmon stood off to the side with Coilin and Meka.

"Wait!" Zodras shouted with tears in her eyes.

Yori moved Wizardmon aside and walked a few steps towards Zodras.

"Why are you here?" She asked her.

"My…My…my brother is the evil one. I don't want to be I want to help you." Zodras started to explain.

"She's lying" Coronamon snapped. Yori shot him a glare and turned back to Zodras.

"Please explain to us." She told Zodras.

Zodras explained everything she told Blackgatomon that morning. Yori walked back to the others and had Commandramon and Wizardmon watch Zodras for them as they talked.

"I think she's telling the truth, father always said something about an evil ruler when he was on the phone with Rozo's mom." Yori explained.

"Yeah come to think of it my mom did too," Rozo said.

"What about you Sileas?" They both asked.

"I don't like it but she seems ok." Sileas supposed.

"So we all agree to help this girl?" Yori asked Rozo and Sileas.

They nodded and Yori walked back to the girl. Blackgatomon was sitting on the ground next to Zodras who stood nervously. Yori stopped about two feet away from her with Wizardmon at her side. He looked at Blackgatomon's green eyes and started to read her mind.

"_I can't believe what Zodras has been through I never would of guessed she was the offspring of Sileny. Sileny, damn her to the wall almost destroyed this whole world. Huh… I wonder why this Wizardmon is staring at my eyes does he not like them?" _

Wizardmon cut the connection and nodded to Yori, she looked at Zodras and nodded to him. Wizardmon started to read Zodras's mind.

"_My mother and brother are going to kill me for this. But I don't want to be evil I hate hurting these creatures. So what if my mother lost her digimon it was her own dumb fault. I hope they don't attack me, I can't digimorph and Blackgatomon can't take all these guys" _

He cut the connection and looked up at Yori. She nodded and looked straight into Zodras's eyes.

"Welcome to the group" Yori said shaking Zodras's hand as Wizardmon shook Blackgatomon.

Zodras and Blackgatomon followed Yori and Wizardmon into camp. Yori introduced everyone and his or her Digimon then sat down and ate. The ground beneath them rumbled and a hole appeared in the center of their camp. A metal platform with a hologram of an old appeared.

"Hello, I am Gennai, I brought you to this world, now listen up if you want to get rid of this evil." The old man explained.

Everyone moved nearer to him and he began to tell them about the creators, their parents.

Yori's father created the data and the digimon, Rozo's and Meka's mother created the water and water digimon, Sileas's father created the land and trees, Coilin's mother created the sky and air digimon and Zodras's mother created the firewall.

"Now in order to defeat such a foe you must have your crest's, you'll find them somewhere along your journey, they will react to your digivice and once you find them they'll transform to your digivice." He explained.

"So basically run around till we find all the crests and then fight Zena?" Yori asked.

"Yes and good luck." Gennai said disappearing.

Everyone looked at Yori as she sat down next to Wizardmon who couldn't keep his eyes off of Blackgatomon. He wanted to read her mind again so badly, but Yori started to talk and he looked up at his partner.

"Well, We'll stay here till tomorrow stock up on supplies and then head out in the morning to explore a bit, if your digivice reacts just call" She explained as Coronamon lit a fire.

Zodras and Blackgatomon picked out a tree on the edge of camp and stayed there while the rest were up talking. Wizardmon sat and watched Blackgatomon's tail hang down off the branch. He decided after a few hours of watching her to read her mind again.

"_Well, this isn't so bad. Zodras seems ok, the Wizardmon isn't half bad looking and the Coronamon is cute. But he's not really my type. Why is that Wizardmon staring at me again? I'm going to freaking claw his eyes out." _

Wizardmon cut the connection at that and turned back to the fire. An hour later everyone retired to a tree for some sleep, Yori and Wizardmon took first watch.

"I saw you staring at Blackgatomon." Yori remarked after a while.

"So she has pretty eyes." Wizardmon said shrugging.

"Right ok that's it then… whatever." Yori said giggling.

---------------------

Please review.


	5. Captured

Zena walked passed cells that held prisoners, Sangloupmon amongst them. He stopped in front of Demon Beast's cage and Devimon stood behind him.

"Please my lord send me I'll kill the little traitor and her new friends" Devimon begged Zena.

"Sangloupmon, get up." Zena commanded the digimon.

Sangloupmon opened his red eyes and stood up, he stared straight at Zena. Zena pressed a button on his digivice and the Sangloupmon sat down.

"Now listen to me. There are a bunch of little bratty kids trying to steal my throne. Go and bring my sister and their leader to me." Zena explained releasing the caged Sangloupmon.

"My lord, their leader?" He questioned Zena.

"Yes the female with the Wizarmon as her partner. She'll make a fine queen." Zena explained.

Sangloupmon nodded and ran out of the castle. Zena stood with Devimon watching Sangloupmon as he ran off and smiled to himself thinking about Yori.

------------

Yori was the first one of the group to wake up. She scanned the camp to make sure everyone was still asleep. They all were, all but Wizarmon who sat on a tree brunch staring at Yori. She stood up and started to make her way through the camp.

"_Where are you going?" Wizarmon asked her mentally. _

Yori smiled and turned to face him.

"_To the river, want to come?" She asked him._

Wizarmon jumped off the brunch and floated over to her. Yori smiled again and walked slowly and quietly into the woods. Yori and Wizarmon walked in silence most of the way there, when they got to the river Yori sat down on a rock and took her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" Wizarmon asked as she laid her digivice on the rock next to her socks and shoes.

"I'm going to take a bath now turn around and stand guard…please?" Yori asked.

Wizarmon sighed and turned around as Yori undressed and hopped into the cold water.

"This…is…COLD!" Yori yelped as the water rushed around her.

"I could have told you that" Wizarmon said trying not to laugh.

"Well, why didn't you?" Yori asked getting out and dressing quickly.

Wizarmon chuckled and turned around he watched Yori click her digivice on her belt.

"That looks good on you" He told her. She placed her hand on the digivice and smiled.

"I'm glad I got it." She said looking up at him; she could tell he was smiling underneath his cloak.

"Do you know why you got that color or me as your partner?" Wizarmon asked. Yori sat down and motioned for him to do the same, after sitting down Wizarmon stared at Yori.

"Tell me" She said smiling.

"Well you color is light blue, meaning your balance, in battle your head strong and smart. Your book knowledge and love of puzzles got me as your partner." He explained.

"So all my best qualities are used in this world?" She asked, Wizarmon nodded.

Zodras along with Blackgatomon walked out of the woods.

"There you are Yori; we've been looking for you." Zodras explained.

Wizarmon noticed Blackgatomon didn't have a tail ring like the lighter friendlier Gatomon did. He read her mind again to see what she was thinking.

"_Why does this Wizarmon have this fancy of staring me down? It's getting really annoying; I want to claw his eyes out now. Damn these anger problems of mine" _

Wizarmon smirked and kept his connection with her strong as he dug deeper into her mind.

"_I hate fighting. I wish we could kick back and relax all day. I hope I can relax someday instead of chasing after evil digimon all the time. I hope this Wizarmon doesn't notice how depressed I am from looking at me all the time. One part of me wants him to look away the other part wants me to look back."_

Yori started to shake Wizarmon and he broke the connection.

"You zoned out on us for a moment there." Yori explained, he looked at her confused then shook his head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He said taking one last look at Blackgatomon and turning to Zodras.

"Now please explain to Wizarmon what you told me." Yori ordered Zodras.

"Well, lets see, my brother's digivice has the power to control any evil digimon. He holds them all in prison cells and will release one to try to capture us." Zodras explained to Wizarmon.

"Is there a way to get to him outside the castle?" Yori asked.

"He never leaves the castle and his digipartner Devimon controls the Bekamon around it. But I can get you inside" Zodras explained as she drew a map of the castle in the sand.

"See here Blackgatomon can use her Black lighting paw to break the wall and behind it is where my Brother Zena holds all the good digimon he captures. Once we free them they should distract the evil Digimon and we get to my brother." She finished explained drawing lines and things on the map.

"_Seems like a good plane" Wizarmon told Yori Telepathically._ Yori nodded and smiled at Zodras. Before Yori could say anything a huge demon dog looking digimon bust out of the woods and pinned Zodras to the ground.

"Sangloupmon, Ancient digimon, known to kill on sight with his Sticker Blade attack." Yori's labtop explained to them as it sat on the ground.

"Blackgatomon!" Zodras shouted throwing her digivice in the air.

**Blackgatomon Digivloved to Ladydevimon! **

"**Digimorph!" **Yori shouted grabbing her digivice off her belt loop. She digimorphed into Vengermon and summoned her Star sword.

"Wizarmon!" Yori shouted holding her digivice up.

**Wizarmon Digivolved to Sorerymon!**

" **Sticker Blade!" **Sanloupmon shouted hitting Ladydevimon who dedigivolved and fell in front of him.

Sanloupmon batted her aside and charged at Sorerymon. The demon beast knocked him out of the way grabbed Yori in his teeth, picked up Zodras and ran off. Leaveing Blackgatomon and Wizarmon to sit there shocked.

"What just happened?" Blackgatomon asked.

"I have no clue but it's not good. Come on lets get the others." Wizarmon explained floating into the forest.

Everyone at the camp was up and moving. Wizarmon explained to everyone what happened and Blackgatomon said they would have to break into the castle.

"Well, off we go then." Rozo explaind hopping up on Commandramon's back.

Everyone nodded, they all followed Blackgatomon's lead into the woods and to a cave.

"Rest here for the night, after this there will be no resting." She explained as Wizarmon lit a fire.

Rozo and Commandramon sat in the back of the cave, his digivice started to glow and the back of the cave wall started to glow the same color and shrunk a symbol of determintation appeared and slipped into his digivice.

"You found your Crest" Wizarmon explained.

"Meaning?" Rozo asked.

"I can Digivolve farer" Commandramon explained.

Rozo smiled and everyone slowly fell asleep thinking about the next day.


	6. Crest of Balance

Sorry it's soooo short I've been stuck with sooo much homework please review!

-----------

Yori and Zodras laid side by side in a prison cell. Yori stirred and opened her eyes, she scanned the room, seeing no way to escape she woke Zodras up.

"Yori, my brother got us didn't he?" Zodras asked.

Yori nodded and felt her belt loop, her digivice was gone.

"I can't digimorph." Yori explained.

Zodras looked out the cell's bars and started to cry.

"Zodras, what's wrong?" Yori asked placing her arms around Zodras.

"I screwed up. I should of never came to you guys" She cried.

"Zodras, It's not your fault, you did the right thing now lets get out of here" Yori explained.

The back wall of the cell started to glow dark blue and shrank into a crest. The crest floated over to Yori and wrapped around her neck like a choker.

"See you did right." Yori told Zodras, who was now smiling.

"Thanks Yori." Zodras said.

Yori looked out the back wall, it was gone and showed a new room with their Digivices in a glass case in the middle of the room. Zodras went to walk out but Yori stopped her.

"This is too easy." She explained.

Zodras looked up at her, Yori was staring out into the room.

"Let me go first, you stay here" Yori explained. Zodras sat down cross legged as Yori walked slowly across the room.

She reached the glass case and as soon as she went to touch it a metal cage fell down around her. Devimon burst into the room and started laughing at Yori. She grabbed her digivice.

"DIGIMORPH!" She shouted. Yori Digivolved into Vengermon and summoned her starsword.

"You're a caged rat" Devimon shouted at her.

Yori hacked at the cage with her sword, nothing happened. She got up and grabbed Zodras's digivice and tossed it to her. Zodras caught it and started to digimorph. Her body was surrounded by a golden light. Her clothes turned into a ruffled skirt and a fancy ruffled corset. She wore leather boots that came up to her knees. Her hair was ruffled and curled with blue and reds streaks. A little pink and white tiara sat on her head, she grew little black and white demon wings and a little demon tail. She stood with her feet apart, her head up and her eyes closed, a wand with a heart appeared in her hand. Along with hearts on her boots and ruffled gloves. She opened her eyes and they were bright pink.

"Azuremon, cute littler demon digimon half human half demon, with a big heart and a bad temper watch out for her heart storm." Yori's digivice said.

"Wow, Zodras nice form" Yori shouted to her.

Zodras smiled and nodded.

"Enough!" Devimon shouted, his claws grew and shot out at Yori. She tried to dodge them but wasn't fast enough. Devimon's claws stabbed her in the side, she fell to the ground, bleeding.

Zodras pointed her wand at Devimon.

"Heartstorm!" She shouted, little hearts came out of her wand and blinded Devimon. The castle wall crumbled. Rozo, Sileas, Coilin and Meka ran in with, Commandramon, Lunamon, Bearmon, Blackgatomon, Wizarmon and Coronamon.

"Digivolve!" Rozo shouted.

Commandramon digivolved to Seolsdramon, Coronamon digivolved to Firamon, Rozo digimorphed to Strikermon and Sileas digimorphed to Flaromon.

"Zodras!" Blackgatomon shouted running over to her.

"Digivolve!" Zodras shouted. Blackgatomon digivolved to Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon hovered a few feet off the ground next to Zodras. Wizarmon ran over to the Yori, he dismissed the cage with a wave of his hand and knelt down next to Yori. She was bleeding heavily and was barely breathing. Wizarmon started to move his hands in a pattern a light shined from his hands and spread to Yori's stab marks. Yori's wound healed and her breathing was returned to normal. She was still passed out as the battle raged on. Wizarmon stood by her side and blocked the rumble that came flying at them.

"Dark behind" Sealsdramon shouted jabbing at Devimon.

"Death Claw!" Devimon shouted slashing at Sealsdramon.

Sealsdramon and Devimon were fighting one on one, Ladydevimon was hovering above him with Rozo, Zodras and Sileas. Firamon, Lunamon and Bearmon stood off to the side with Meka and Coilin.

Strikermon flew over to Yori and Wizarmon.

"Is she ok?" He asked, Wizarmon nodded watching Sealsdramon attack Devimon.

Ladydevimon took an opening and speared Devimon through the arm. Devimon screamed in pain and disappears. Everyone de digivolved and ran over to Yori.

"She's alive" Wizarmon explained as Rozo pick her up and placed her on Commandramon's back. Wizarmon floated up and sat next to her. They all filed out of the castle and into the woods. Wizarmon made a fire and sat Yori down by it. Everyone was in a sad mood so no one talked. About an hour later everyone was a sleep all but Wizarmon, Rozo and Zodras.

---------------------

Sorry took soo long, school doesn't help.


End file.
